Festival Fun
by Kiterie
Summary: Kurenai shanghai's Kakashi into helping with a academy festival. Iruka of course is helping too so well 'fun' ensues. Rating M just to be safe.


Disclaimer: I wish but alas if wishes were pennies I'd be a millionaire.

Title:  
Rating: T Summary: Kurenai gets both Kakashi and Iruka to help her with the dunk tank for the children's festival.

Author's note: I wrote this for the ficathon but decided not to have it in the Mission Iruka verse. The main reason being is that I didn't want to write a request for a story I'm writing anyway... don't know if that makes sense but that's my weird ass logic for it. So I hope xxecodxx enjoys it.  
The request was:  
"I'm not picky about what I get, as long as it's good. 8D But like I said, I'm not picky. Just as long as there is spell check present XD" xxecodxx

Music: Pandora - my Ace of Base and The Real McCoy stations. I changed it to my Moby Pandora station for the last bit cuz I ran to pick up the kiddie and we had Moby in the CD player and so it put me in the mood to listen to it.

Info: Takes place in the short time that Tsunade becomes Hokage and Sasuke leaves. Why? Because I wanted to have Sasuke in the story for a change... I don't really like him all that much (he's a bit too emo) but he's getting left out of MI and so he's been making big emo eyes at me and sulking in the corner. And we know I can only take so much of that. Naruto was whining too until I told him he was in the sequel and then he started laughing at Sasuke and bragging about it. Sakura hit him but he refuses to stop.

"Kakashi, you're helping with this festival if I have to get Gai and Asuma to help me tie you up and drag you there!" Kurenai practically yelled at the silver haired shinobi sitting in the tree above her.

"I'm sure I have a mission or something," he muttered and waved her away.

"I already talked to Godaime-sama. She agrees with me. Especially since teamwork is so very important to you."

"What does some kiddie festival have to do with teamwork?"

"It's a stress reliever for the genin teams. They get to take some stress out on you for all the times you've tormented them. That and it has to do with taking one for the team," she laughed at her own joke and Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Simply put, no."

"It's to help raise money for the families of shinobi who die on missions."

Kakashi sighed and glowered at her. "Fine," the word was ground out.

"Ah, so good to have your help Kakashi. You had better not be late or I will make sure you suffer for it."

"Sakura! Wait up!" Naruto waved to the pink haired girl as he ran after her.

She turned saw him and sighed, but when the third member of their team came into view she grinned. "Sasuke-kun!"

He made no response, merely continued on his languid path following the over exuberant blonde.

"Let's go to the festival together!" Naruto said, grinning from ear to ear. "Iruka-sensei says he's helping out again this year!"

"Only if Sasuke-kun is coming too."

"Hn..."

"Why does Sasuke-teme have to come?" Naruto whined.

"Don't call him that!" Sakura said, hitting Naruto on his head. After a few moments of bickering the three kids headed towards the Academy where they knew the games would be set.

Kakashi sat perched on the top of the dunk tank in nothing but his mask, hitiate, and a pair of swim trunks. He was getting bored, quickly. The little runts couldn't hit the target to save their lives. Although a few stray kunai had managed to plant themselves in the wall of the academy behind him and he'd had to flick a couple others away. It might have been more impressive if they'd actually been trying to hit him.

Anko was sitting off to the side on the stool of the booth that was selling dango. She watched him with an expression that told him quite plainly that she was getting a HUGE kick out of this. It also told him she'd probably sit there until one of them accidently managed to knock him into the water. It made him wish this was already over.

He should have written a nice sized check and just given it to the foundation instead of agreeing to Kurenai's mischief.

Kurenai watched as Kakashi's genin team came up to the game booth. 'This'll be good...'

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shouted, pointing at the silver haired man and Kurenai thought she could see a little drool at the corner wide-eyed girl's mouth. Even she had to admit Kakashi was very attractive even if he really wasn't her type.

"I'm going to knock him off for you Sakura!" Naruto yelled heading over to Kurenai.

"OH NO YOU'RE NOT!" Sakura said, yanking him back by his collar and hitting him on his head.

"But Sakura he deserves it almost as much as Sasuke-teme!"

"I'm going to knock him down!" she declared as she held out some money to Kurenai, who grinned and handed her four kunai.

"You'll need to put a lot of force behind them and hit the center of the target," she said smiling at the young girl.

The first kunai knicked the target just on the left side. "Focus Sakura," Kakashi chuckled.

Kurenai raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

The second hit the center but lacked proper force and bounced right off. "You can do it Sakura!" Naruto cheered. "Soak lazy bastard sensei!"

Kurenai tried to smother the chuckle with her hand but only half succeeded.

The third missed the center but had more force than would have been needed if she'd actually managed to hit the target and Kurenai's jaw dropped when Sasuke stepped over and said something to Sakura in a hushed tone before nodding briefly and stepping back.

Sakura was practically beaming as she raised the forth kunai. Kurenai watched as the girl took a deep breath, closed her eyes briefly, and sent the kunai flying towards the target.

It felt like there was a strange pause between the moment the kunai hit and the moment the seat released sending Kakashi falling into the water. Then it was over and Naruto was cheering, Sakura looked like she was going to pass out, and Sasuke... smiled. If Kurenai had blinked she'd have missed it. The noises of awe from the rest of the crowd seemed drowned out by Naruto.

Kakashi climbed out of the tank and walked over to his team. "Good job Sakura. When you're determined you do better than even the boys," he told her. His eye turned up in his usual crescent smile.

Then, while Sakura stared after him in shock, he walked over to Kurenai and told her he was going to change. There was no way he was going to let her get him back up there. She seemed too shocked to argue.

Kurenai handed Iruka a pair of swim trunks, "You can change in the locker room down the hall."

"Alright, I'll be right back then," Iruka said smiling and heading off to change.

He found the room empty and so he set the pair of swim trunks down on the bench. He pulled his shirt over his head, stretching as he did so. He'd spent far too long grading papers today and his shoulders hated him for it. Tossing the shirt on the bench he closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. No doubt about it he'd need a hot shower if he didn't want to wake up with headache from the tension. Sighing he slid his pants down and kicked them off before reaching for the swim trunks.

"Mmm... Nice," a voice behind him purred. Iruka spun around, surprised that he hadn't heard anyone come into the dressing room. "Even better from this side," Kakashi drawled out as his eyes slowly ate their way up Iruka's body. He leaned casually against the door to showers with his arms crossed over his chest.

Iruka felt the blood rush to his cheeks and it was a few seconds before his brain caught up with him and reminded him he was standing there naked. Hurriedly he covered himself with the pair of swim shorts he was holding, blushing an even deeper shade of red. A few moments after that it registered that Kakashi was also naked save for the towel draped around his hips.

"Aww... but sensei, I was really enjoying the show," Kakashi said with a smirk.

Iruka blinked and then blinked again. 'Kakashi... smirking... without his mask.' The thought formed surprisingly slow and Iruka felt his jaw drop at the sight before it was even fully formed.

'Wow!' was all he could think as his eyes drank in the sight before him. Kakashi's hair drooped over one side of his face, little droplets falling and landing on his scarred cheek before sliding down the otherwise unmarred face. Iruka couldn't tear his gaze away and when he tried to he somehow found himself following the droplets of water as they slid over the smooth skin of Kakashi's chest and arms. He swallowed audibly as his eyes traveled even further down to the narrow waist and hips.

'Damn towel!' some small, obviously insane, part of his brain screamed.

"Like what you see, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi asked with an amused hitch in his voice.

Iruka's eyes shot back up to the other man's face and blushed again. "I..." he said, but the rest of the thought left him as he watched Kakashi stalk over to him, the smirk slowly becoming less amused and more feral the closer he got. Iruka took a step back and hit the wall beside the lockers.

"You know ever since you yelled at me I've been wanting a chance to get to know you better," Kakashi said, leaning over him and running a hand up his arm.

Iruka knew his face was likely a nearly incandescent shade of red, it felt like it was on fire, but there was little he could do about the matter. This was too surreal and far to close to certain fantasies he'd had ever since that particular incident for his comfort.

"Mmm... maybe helping with this little festival wasn't such a bad idea after all," Kakashi said leaning in even closer his lips a breath away from Iruka's. "If she'd said you were helping I might not have been so reluctant."

Iruka closed his eyes and tried to get his raging hormones under control but Kakashi decided this meant he wanted a kiss and all thoughts of getting anything under control was gone.

"What is taking him so long?" Kurenai wondered before heading back to the locker room. She shook her head in annoyance as she walked down the hall. Almost everyone was outside either playing the games, eating the food, or running the stalls. It was a lot of work but there really wasn't a better cause in her mind.

She was surprised to see Genma peering into the locker room. He was so intent that when she said hi he didn't even respond. She walked up beside him and glanced over his shoulder. "What are you... oh my god..." she said as her eyes shot wide and her jaw hit the floor. She vaguely felt her face heat up and the nose bleed went completely unnoticed in her shock.

She yanked Genma back by his collar the door clicking shut even before he could manage to protest. "It's so nice of you to help me with the dunk tank Genma-san," she said her voice perfectly level and calm in contrast to the embarrassment on her face.

"But..."

"Ah don't worry I'm sure you know a jutsu that you can use to dry your clothes. I doubt they'll shrink. And if they do well too damn bad," she said still dragging him towards the exit. She was still on auto-pilot when they arrived at the dunk tank and she threw Genma at Asuma. "It seems Iruka is otherwise occupied and so Genma has offered to take his place."ffered to take his place." 


End file.
